April Fools Dilemma
April Fools Day-lemma is an episode of Season 3. Plot Cobby and Andy had enough of Caroline's pranks. But, her pranks backfired and attacks on them. Meanwhile, Martha bets Mabel to have the "helium voice". Characters Caroline (Voiced by Grey DeLisle- Griffin) Martha( Voiced by Nicki Minaj) Mabel (Voiced by Aimee Bordeaux (the start), Bridgit Mendler(other part of the episode)) Gumball(Voiced by Jacob Hopkins) Cobby (Voiced by Gordon McGale) Andy(Voiced by Jeremy Shada) Purriana(Voiced by Ariana Grande) Rayona(Voiced by Debby Ryan) Transcript (At Nuttels house) (Cobby is waking up; Suddenly, melted chocolate was poured on him) Cobby: Aw, man. Not again. (shakes some of it off his hands) Caroline: Do you like it, Cobby? I call it "chocolate alarm", just to wake you up. And I put one on Andy's room. Cobby: Let me guess, a jack-in-the-box. (Sounds hear from a distance a jack-in-the-box popping and Andy screaming) Andy: (from a distance) Who did that?! Caroline: Martha did! Martha: What do you mea- Oh,yeah. It was me. Sorry, dude. Andy & Cobby: Been pranked again from the troublemaker sisters. Cobby: Now if you would excuse me, I'll be in the bathroom. (leaves while leaving footsteps) (Martha comes in) Martha: This room is filled with Mabel's pictures and Mike the Monkey plush toys. Caroline: I know right, creepy. Martha: Yup. Kinda bit. I once bet Mabel to have the helium voice. Caroline: So, mom is gonna be mad because we spilled chocolate on his bed. Andy: Okay, now you pranked me a little but you pranked him too harsh. That's kinda creepy. Caroline: How did you know that? Andy: You putted cheese on my shoes. Annabelle: Did you just prank again? Andy:(with an eyebrow raised and a serious look) Yup, they also put cheese in my shoes and splashed Cobby with melted chocolate. How would I know? Cobby: Okay, this is getting worst for me. Caroline: Didn't you forget that we are masters of pranks? Annabelle: Really? Now, we hate you. (At the cafeteria) Caroline: Um, what's wrong with you? Mabel: (helium voice) It's a long story.... (Flashback) Martha: I bet you won't have the Gumball: Glitch? (Mabel nods) Purriana: This started a while ago. Because of someone! (Martha whistles in nothing was talked about) Gumball: Ha! She's the sis! (laughs) (Martha joins the laughter) Mabel: (irritated)You better shut (in a very high pitch voice) UP! (closes mouth) Purriana: Mabel, your voice is so high, you almost cracked my eardrums. Mabel: So- (very high pitched voice) -rry. Andy: Stop it. Rayona: Don't speak. Mabel: (very high pitch) Sorry, if I won't speak, what would I do? (Glass breaks) Cobby: Sign language. (Mabel shakes her head slowly; meaning it's a no) Caroline: Oh, come on. Just speak it out. Mabel: No-(Gumball closes her mouth but speaks)Wait, I think I saw a bucket on top of your head.(points to up) (Caroline pulls the string and melted chocolate and was about to fall on Cobby but splashed on Gumball instead) Gumball: Aah! Stop it! Cobby & Andy: Whoa. Too harsh. Mabel: And you might want to wash yourself. Gumball: How in the world did you do that? Caroline: I-I don't know. (At Wattersons house) Caroline: Recently. I don't know what happened. Cobby: I didn't, I was just sitting here and- (a pie was thrown at him; he passes out) (Scene turns on again) Mabel: Dude, dude. Wake up. Cobby: What happened? Martha: A pie was thrown at you. Andy: Let me help you up. (touches his hand and both of them got shocked) Caroline: I don't know what's happening. (fell down on a trap but appears in nowhere) Mabel: (very high pitch) Help me, why can't I stop this?! (cracks the screen) Cobby: You broke the fourth wall. Mabel: (with a new voice) I did? Wait, did my voice changed? (Everyone nods) Purriana: Watch out! (spilled by melted cheese) Ew! Mabel: No, I lost the bet days ago and I sarcastically faked it. Martha: Ha! You're my slave for the day. Mabel: Oh really? I bet you to do the same bet you set me up. Everyone: Here it goes. ENDCategory:Season 3